U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,145 (Blades), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites that “[a]rcing in an AC power system is detected by monitoring the power waveform for wideband high-frequency noise, and examining the detected noise for patterns of variation in its amplitude synchronized to the power waveform. A narrowband, swept-frequency detector and synchronous averaging may be employed to improve discrimination of arc noise from background interference. An arcing fault interrupter for controlling a single circuit, and a whole house monitor, for detecting arcing anywhere in a house, are described.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,397 (Kim), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “device for detecting arc fault which distinguishes harmful arc from the signal generated by operation of a dimmer and start of electronic devices. Signals outputted from a current transformer is attenuated by a resistor which is coupled in parallel to the current transformer. By the attenuation of the resistor, the signal generated by the operation of a dimmer is not determined to be arc in arc determining part. Harmful arc and the signal generated by the start of the electronic device are distinguished by integrating both signals. As the harmful arc lasts for a long time, large signals are integrated in an integrator while the signal generated by the start of electronic device does not last for a long time.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,250 (Haun), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites an “arcing fault protection assembly in an electrical device, and corresponding methods determine whether arcing is present in the device. The assembly comprises a sensor, a broadband noise circuit, and a controller. The sensor detects a current and develops a corresponding sensor signal. The broadband noise circuit determines the presence of broadband noise in the sensor signal and produces a corresponding output signal. The controller processes the sensor signal and the output signal in a predetermined fashion to determine whether an arcing fault is present. The sensor, broadband noise circuit, and controller are mounted to the device.” See Abstract.